Stupid Cupid Robot
by TheEvilSugar
Summary: A MLaaTR fic! I added my characters. It's about Jenny's sister CandyRobot who has to bring couples together on Valentines Day!


Stupid Cupid Robot  
  
It's almost Valentines day. And it's Jenny's first one in her "teenage-Robot" Life. No wonder she's so hyper.  
  
Jenny: "Oh my god!!! We'll have a party at school!!! Our teachers had this idea! Isn't that great? Mum...?"  
  
Mrs Wakeman: "Sure XJ-9.... I know about that. That's why I've a surprise for you.... But I can't tell you until I'm done..."  
  
Jenny: "Um....A surprise??? For ME??? Mum.... Are you sick?" *feels Mrs Wakemans forehead  
  
Mrs W: "NO XJ-9.... I'm okay.... I just thought it'd be a good idea for Valentines day... And now excuse me, I've to work on it...."  
  
Mrs Wakeman goes into her laboratory.  
  
Jenny: "Weird.... Really...."  
  
Jenny walks over to Tuck and Brad. They're sitting in the back yard.  
  
Jenny: "Hey guys!"  
  
Brad: "Hi Jenny. How are you? Isn't it a nice weather today?"  
  
Tuck: "Yes! Jenny! Let's go and eat a Sundae!"  
  
Jenny: "Um.... Why do you ask me? I don't eat Ice-Cream.... I don't eat anything...."  
  
Tuck: "Oh....sure.... I forgot.....heh... Brad, Brad! Can we go eat a sundae???" *sparkly puppyeyes*  
  
Brad: "Well.... Oh.... My.... ARGH!!!! Horror Sight Tuck is attacking me!!! I'll die! I'll die!!!"  
  
Tuck: "Ha ha haaa.... Very funny, Brad...."  
  
Tuck jumps on Brad and tickles him.  
  
Tuck: "Will we eat a sundae??? Or do you want me to tickle you to death!!!"  
  
Brad: "AAAHAHAHAAA!!! OKAY OKAY!!! YOU WON!!! I GIVE UP!!!!"  
  
Jenny: "Heeheehee.... So... I think I'll still come with you..."  
  
Everybody seems happy. But somebody isn't happy at all. Because he has to think of an idea. A very special idea.  
  
Sheldon: "A very special idea....I need an idea....."  
  
He walks around in his room.  
  
Sheldon: *hrm* "Jenny? I...... No.... That's not special enough.... Jenny! You're so beau...ti..... Oh GOD.... I see her face in front of my eyes and all words in my mind disappear...."  
  
Sheldon goes outside and tries to think of something else for a moment.  
  
Sheldon: "I think fresh air will make me think clearly...."  
  
He walks down the street. Suddenly...  
  
Jenny: "Yes, Brad. That was very funny. I think I could do that too someday."  
  
Sheldon: "Oh no...." O_O  
  
Sheldon hides behind a tree.  
  
Brad: "Jenny? Who do you think will send you a Valentines day Card?"  
  
They sit down on a bench. Tuck is eating Ice-Cream.  
  
Jenny: "Well.... I think nobody... Maybe Sheldon.... But I think he's to shy to do that..."  
  
Brad: "I think so too. Anyway, you said he isn't your type..."  
  
Jenny: "My god... SURE he isn't my type... He's so weird, ugly and nerdy... But I'm too... So why do I say that...?"  
  
Brad: "You may be weird sometimes. But you're not ugly and you're NOT nerdy...."  
  
Tuck: "Brad?"  
  
Brad: "Yeah?"  
  
Tuck: "You going to kiss her or something like that? Please tell me before you do that. Because I don't want to see it."  
  
Brad: "WHAT??? No!!!"  
  
Jenny blushes.  
  
Jenny: "Why should he do that Tuck?"  
  
Tuck: "I don't know.... But I know that he calls your name at night!"  
  
Brad: "I do NOT!"  
  
Tuck: "You do too!!!"  
  
Brad: "NO!"  
  
Tuck: "TOO!"  
  
Jenny: "STOP!!!"  
  
Tuck and Brad look at Jenny. Suddenly very quiet.  
  
Jenny: "You guys are silly!"  
  
Sheldon, who still hides behind the tree looks at the ground and thinks.  
  
Sheldon: "I....I'm....not...her...type..... Hmmmm.....ACK! Sheldon you idiot! You KNEW you're not her type. So, stop thinking of chances you'll never get!!!"  
  
He runs away.  
  
Brad: "Uh.... Jenny.... Wasn't that Sheldon?"  
  
Jenny turns around and sees Sheldon running back to his house.  
  
Jenny: "Uh oh.... I hurt him again..."  
  
Tuck: "Uh? Why? No... You're standing here with us? How could you hurt him then?"  
  
Jenny and Brad shake their heads and look down on the ground.  
  
Mrs Wakeman is still in her laboratory and works on something. She puts a chip into something what sits on a chair. Suddenly it moves and makes noises. Mrs Wakeman smiles.  
  
Mrs W: "Welcome on earth, ME-20!"  
  
She turns the light on. Another Robot Girl is sitting on the chair and looks at Mrs Wakeman. Her colour is pink and she wears a heart on her chest and on her skirt. She's got almost the same pigtails like Jenny.  
  
ME-20: "Hmmmm....*yawns* Hi... Where am I?"  
  
Mrs W: "In my laboratory! I created you for the Valentines Day Party in XJ-9's school. You'll bring couples together! Do you understand?"  
  
ME-20: "Yes, I do.... But who's XJ-9?"  
  
Mrs W: "She's...well...I could say your sister... I created her too."  
  
ME-20: "I've a sister??? Wow!"  
  
Mrs W: "Hmmmm.... ME-20? How do you feel?"  
  
ME-20: "What do you mean?"  
  
Mrs W: "Um....do you feel like a little child, teenager, adult...?"  
  
ME-20: "Oh....hmmmm.... I think I feel like a......"  
  
Mrs Wakeman is nervous and bites her nails.  
  
ME-20: "...yes....Teenager!!!"  
  
Mrs Wakeman bangs her head against a wall.  
  
Mrs W: "Arrrgh!!! I made the same mistake again!!!"  
  
ME-20 looks at her. She seems to be confused.  
  
Jenny comes back.  
  
Jenny: "Muuum, I'm baack!!!"  
  
Mrs W: "Oh... Wait a moment ME-20!!!"  
  
Mrs Wakeman runs out of the laboratory, grabs Jenny's hand and goes back.  
  
Mrs W: "She's READY XJ-9!!!"  
  
Jenny: "Who...?"  
  
Jenny looks into the door of the laboratory and gasps.  
  
ME-20: "Hi, I'm...eh....ME-20..."  
  
Jenny looks at her mum, then at her new sister.  
  
Jenny: "H....how.....how...CUUUUTE!!!"  
  
Jenny hugs her Robot-sister very tight.  
  
ME-20: "H...Hey...." *giggles*  
  
Jenny: "Mum!!! She's adorable!!! But.... She looks like she's made of candy...."  
  
Mrs W: *hrm* "Well... I used a special metal...."  
  
ME-20: "Candy? Is that a name?"  
  
Jenny: "Um.... Yes.... Too... But what I meant is candy the humans eat.... It's sweet...."  
  
ME-20: "Ohhhh! I like this name!!!"  
  
Mrs Wakeman: "She can't be called Candy... She's a Robot..... Like you...."  
  
Jenny: "Yes! But she looks like a "made off Candy" Robot! A "Candy Robot"!  
  
ME-20: "That sounds even better.... CandyRobot.... Hmmmm.... Okay! My name is CandyRobot!!!"  
  
Mrs W: "Nooo... Your name is ME-20!!!!" *bangs head against a wall again*  
  
Jenny: "It's okay mum. You can call her ME-20, and we will call her Candy!"  
  
CandyRobot: "You mean CandyRobot...."  
  
Jenny: "But Candy is shorter!"  
  
CandyRobot: "Okay....heehee!"  
  
Jenny: "Come Candy! I'll show you my friends!"  
  
Jenny takes CandyRobot's hand and walks out of the laboratory.  
  
Mrs W: "XJ-9 WAIT!!! I MADE HER AS A SURPRISE FOR THE....."  
  
Both Robot Girls walk out off the house.  
  
Mrs W: "....Valentines day Party.....*sigh* XJ-9....."  
  
Jenny and CandyRobot walk over to Brad and Tuck who play soccer in the garden.  
  
Brad: "That'll be a goal!!!" *shoots*   
  
Brad scored a goal.  
  
Brad: "YES!!!"  
  
Tuck: "That wasn't fair!!!"  
  
Brad: "Heehee! Are you angry, Shorty?"  
  
Tuck: "HEY!!!"  
  
Brad looks over to Jenny and CandyRobot.  
  
Brad: "What...the....heck....?!?" O_O  
  
Tuck: "ARGH!!! ANOTHER ROBOT!!!"  
  
Jenny: "Hey guys! Meet my new sister Candy!"  
  
Brad and Tuck: "Hi...."  
  
CandyRobot: "Hi, I'm CandyRobot, but you can call me Candy."  
  
Brad: "Jenny? What is that? Why did your mum create another Robot?"  
  
Jenny: "Well... I don't know.... But isn't she cute???"  
  
CandyRobot blushes.  
  
Tuck: "She's shorter than you, Jenny...."  
  
Brad: "Yes... And she looks like.... She's made for.... Wait a moment.... I heared your mum talking with our Director. She said something about a surprise for the VD Party we'll have tomorrow... Jenny....um....I guess she likes him.... She talked very soft...."  
  
Jenny: "M....my mum??? Likes the director??? No way!!!"  
  
Brad: "Heh Jenny.... It's okay.... I'm sure she just tried to be....nice...."  
  
CandyRobot: "Mrs Wakeman....created me as a surprise???"  
  
Jenny: "Yes... I think so.... Um... And you can call her mum, Candy..."  
  
CandyRobot: "Sure..."  
  
Brad: "Heh.... Candy.... I guess you should go home and wait in the cellar til tomorrow. Because you're a surprise."  
  
CandyRobot: "Oh....yeah.... Why? I'm not anymore.... You saw me...."  
  
Brad: "But the other kids didn't..."  
  
CandyRobot: "Okay....um...well... I'll see you tomorrow..."  
  
Brad: "Yeah...yeah.... Jenny? Wanna play soccer with us?"  
  
Jenny: "Uh... Sure.... Why not... Candy? Can you tell mum that I'll come home later?"  
  
CandyRobot: "Yes... I will...."  
  
CandyRobot walks back home.  
  
CandyRobot thinks: "This guy called Brad is so mean..."  
  
Mrs Wakeman sits in the kitchen and looks at a little key.  
  
Mrs W: "Ah ME-20! You came back at the right time. I want to tell you something. You're a surprise I created to bring couples together. But that works only with this key. It'll activate another heart in your body. Tomorrow I'll use it.  
  
CandyRobot: "Yes? But why? This stupid guy called Brad said you like the director of Jenny's school. Do you want me to bring you together with him?"  
  
Mrs Wakeman blushes deep red and looks away.  
  
Mrs W: "M....ME-20....well.... Yes.... I like him.... I never fell in love before.... But he makes me feel all dreamy and....young...."  
  
CandyRobot: *giggles* "That's cute..."  
  
Mrs Wakeman looks at CandyRobot and smiles.  
  
Mrs W: "Um, I'll better go to bed now.... But before I've to tell you one more thing... You'll get Angel Wings like a cupid when I use this key."  
  
CandyRobot: "Yes? Cool! I can't wait to see Jenny's school."  
  
Mrs W: "And I hope you do...good work tomorrow... And ME-20? You'll sleep in the laboratory. Okay?"  
  
CandyRobot: "Okay!"  
  
Mrs Wakeman goes into her Room.  
  
After a while Jenny comes back. She's a little dirty and smiles.  
  
Jenny: "Heehee. That was fun! Candy?"  
  
Candy sits on the chair in the laboratory.  
  
Jenny comes in and looks at her.  
  
Jenny: "My god! You should've seen me!!! I scored 20 goals!"  
  
CandyRobot: "That's nice..."  
  
Jenny: "Hey Candy? What's wrong? You look upset..."  
  
CandyRobot talks with a high and silly voice.  
  
CandyRobot: "You should better go home, because you're a surprise!!!"  
  
Jenny: "Awww... Brad didn't want to make you feel bad... He just wanted to...um...I don't know.... But...."  
  
CandyRobot: "I don't care! I dislike him!"  
  
Jenny: "Hmmm... I understand.... Well... We should go to bed now. Oh my god! I'm so excited about tomorrow. You not?"  
  
CandyRobot: "How can I be excited? I don't know anybody...."  
  
Jenny: "Heh. Tomorrow you'll know EVERYBODY!"  
  
Jenny turns the light off and walks out off the laboratory.  
  
CandyRobot: "Hmmmm....."  
  
At the next morning Jenny jumps around and smiles happily.  
  
Mrs W: "Please, XJ-9! Don't jump. You're too heavy. The ground shakes."  
  
Jenny: "But I'm so happy!!!"  
  
CandyRobot walks into the kitchen.  
  
CandyRobot: "Good Morning...."  
  
She sits down on a seat and drinks a little bit oil.  
  
Mrs W: "Are you okay, ME-20?"  
  
CandyRobot: "Yes, pretty much all right...." *sigh*  
  
Jenny: "Hey! Candy! You should smile! It'll be a very nice party!!!"  
  
CandyRobot: "Yes...yes... I'll bring couples together and I will smile the whole day, what fun, hahaha..."  
  
Mrs W: "You'll change your mind after I used this key."  
  
CandyRobot: "Are you sure?"  
  
Mrs W: "Yes! Of course! I programmed you like that."  
  
CandyRobot: "Okay. Then I'm not worried anymore!"  
  
A few minutes later, Jenny, CandyRobot and Mrs Wakeman are on the way to Jenny's school.  
  
The school looks really good. There are pink ribbons on all doors and inside stands a big stage.  
  
Jenny: "Wow!!! That looks cool!!!"  
  
Mrs W: "Yeah.... It looks good.... Excuse me.... I've to use the bathroom."  
  
CandyRobot: "Oh... Your school looks great, Jenny! I'd like to visit it too!"  
  
Jenny: "Soon you will, Candy!"  
  
Brad: "Ohhh, there's Jenny and our little surprise!" *laughs*   
  
CandyRobot: "Grrrr..."  
  
Jenny: "Yes... We came early enough to show Candy everything."  
  
Brad: "Oh yeah?"  
  
CandyRobot: "Yes... And I've to go on stage too...later..."  
  
Brad: "Be careful then. The wood is very thin."  
  
CandyRobot: "Gnnnnn..... You shouldn't talk to me like that!"  
  
Brad: "Oh sorry.... I forgot you're a Robot.... Brrrrrrrrrrrbrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiirrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiibrrrrrrrrrrr...."  
  
CandyRobot: "Hmmmmmmmmmm......" :(  
  
Jenny: "Brad.... I think you should stop it now.... She doesn't know you...."  
  
Brad: "Okay...."  
  
Mrs W: "Okay.... I'm back! And ME-20, I need you now.... It's time to make you ready for stage..."  
  
Mrs Wakeman pushes CandyRobot backstage.  
  
Tuck: "Hey, Brad! Is Jenny already....oh...."  
  
Jenny: "Tuck?"  
  
Brad: "Yes... He doesn't have to go to school today. The teachers are visiting a Museum."  
  
Tuck: "Yes! With dinosaurs!!!" *shakes*  
  
Jenny: "Oh... I didn't knew dinosaurs still exist..."  
  
Tuck: "Jenny... This dinosaurs aren't alive!"  
  
Jenny looks confused.  
  
Brad: "A museum is....um....Yeah.... The dinosaurs are dead... They're stuffed..."  
  
Jenny: "Oh....okay..."  
  
Brad: "Oh Jenny.... There sits Sheldon..."  
  
Jenny looks over to the chairs which are standing opposite of the stage.  
  
Jenny: "Great... I think I should talk to him...."  
  
Brad: "Okay Jenny. We'll go outside."  
  
Jenny walks over to Sheldon.  
  
Jenny: "Hi.... How are you?"  
  
Sheldon: "ARGH!!!! J....Jenny....heh......you.....scared m...me...."  
  
Jenny: "I'm sorry about yesterday.... I didn't knew you heared what I said... I should've said it into your face..."  
  
Sheldon: "Oh....um..... Ye...yeah.... Are....you still my...f...friend...Jenny?"  
  
Jenny: "Yes... I am your friend. But nothing more."  
  
Sheldon: "I'm ugly, weird and nerdy...eh? I...I'm sorry I'm not a good looking guy like the others.... Like Brad...maybe..."  
  
Jenny: *blush* "Ehm.... Brad is....um....yeah.... He looks good.... But we're only friends too... And...hmmmm....you're not that ugly...."  
  
Sheldon: "You can tell me the truth Jenny.... I know I'm ugly.... I think I'll get no card today...." *sigh*  
  
Jenny: "You shouldn't say that... Maybe there's a girl who likes you..."  
  
Sheldon: "I....I...wish you....would...like me....more....."  
  
Jenny: "Sheldon... I like you... But I can't like you that way.... I just can't...."  
  
Sheldon sighs deep stands up and goes outside.  
  
Jenny looks at the stage.  
  
Jenny: "I'm so mean sometimes.... But I....don't like him....."  
  
Mrs Wakeman and CandyRobot are backstage. Mrs Wakeman holds the little key in the air.  
  
Mrs W: "I'll activate your second heart now, ME-20! Are you ready???  
  
CandyRobot: "Yes!"  
  
Mrs Wakeman puts the key into CandyRobot's back. Two angel wings appear. CandyRobot starts smiling.  
  
CandyRobot: "Oh wow! I feel soooo light!!!"  
  
Mrs W: "It works! Great! I was afraid I made a mistake."  
  
CandyRobot: "I'm ready to bring couples together!"  
  
Mrs W: "Yes! I'm sure you'll do great work today!"  
  
Jenny walks to Brad and Tuck who play Ping Pong.  
  
Jenny: "I talked to Sheldon. He seems very sad..."  
  
Brad: "Forget him Jenny! He'll be okay soon... Ugh... That was my eye Tuck..."  
  
Tuck: "It's your fault when you look at Jenny and not at the ball!"  
  
Brad: "I didn't look at Jenny!"  
  
Tuck: "You did! And I know what you wanna do today!!! Jenny he wants to give you a....MRRRRPF"  
  
Brad holds Tucks mouth closed.  
  
Brad: "He just wanted to say that I'll give you your pen back. There you go..."  
  
Brad gives Jenny a blue pen.  
  
Jenny: "Ohhhh! I wondered where it was....Thank you!"  
  
Brad whispers to Tuck: "You silly little gnome...."  
  
Tuck: "And you're a shy big gnome!"  
  
Jenny: "What?"  
  
Both: "Nothing Jenny!"  
  
Few minutes later the ring bells and all kids and teachers go inside because the show begins.  
  
A girl to another girl: "I heared they'll show a surprise! Somebody will help to bring couples together!"  
  
Sheldon hears them.  
  
Sheldon: "A surprise? What for a surprise? *sigh* I'll never get Jenny's attention... But.... I....WILL show her, I can be a very romantic person! Maybe she likes it..."  
  
The light in the assembly hall where the stage stands is turned off.  
  
Everybody sits down on the chairs.   
  
Brad: "There Jenny! Let's sit down on this three chairs over there!"  
  
Jenny: "Well... Okay!"  
  
A few people have to stand around the chairs because no chairs are left.  
  
Sheldon is one of them who came too late.  
  
Sheldon: "My god.... So many people..."  
  
Brit and Tiff are sitting in the first row.  
  
Brit: "Oh my gooood, I diiislike this ribbons.... They look soooo childish.... They're soooo bad at decorations..."  
  
Tiff: "Well... You're right! I think they should've used red and black ones! Do you think we'll get cards?"  
  
Brit: "Sure I'll get cards! Everybody loves me!"  
  
Tiff: "Oh yes....sure...."  
  
Suddenly a pink light appeares and the curtain of the stage opens.  
  
A love song starts to play.  
  
CandyRobot appeares on the stage.  
  
Everybody gasps.  
  
CandyRobot speaks into the micro: "Hi guys! *wink* My name is CandyRobot and I'll help to bring couples together today!!!"  
  
She throws little confetti hearts in the air and starts to dance like an angel.  
  
Brit: "Ohhh noooo.... I can't believe there's another Robot-crap like girl..... Come on Tiff.... Let's go to the bathroom.... I've to try my new make up out...."  
  
Tiff: "Cool Brit.... I bet it looks great!"  
  
The Krust Cousins stand up and walk to the bathroom.  
  
CandyRobot stops suddenly and looks into the audience.  
  
CandyRobot looks at a boy: "Hey! You! Come here! I can feel that you're in love!"  
  
The boy stands up and wallks on the stage.  
  
Boy: "W...well.... Heh... Yes... I am in...l...love..."  
  
CandyRobot: "Great! Will you tell me who it is?" ^.~  
  
Everybody in the audience looks at the boy and CandyRobot. Who will this girl be?  
  
Sheldon looks at them as well.   
  
Sheldon: "Oh.... Ohhhh.... What a cute looking Robot Girl.... I wonder if Mrs Wakeman built her.... Hmmmm.... Sure.... She almost looks like...Jenny... Only that she's pink and has got wings.... And she's shorter than her.... But.... When she can feel who's in love she could.....*gasp* Oh no.... What's if she asks me to come on stage???"  
  
Boy: "Hmmm....yes..... Um....it's.....um....Vivien Sparkle.... She's in my class...."  
  
CandyRobot: "Okay!!! Vivien! If you're here! Please come to us right now!!!"  
  
A girl with red-blonde hair in the last row stands up and walks on the stage to CandyRobot and the boy. On her face is a shy smile.  
  
The boy looks at her: "Um.... Vivien... I've a big big crush on...you...and I want to ask you *hrm* Will you...be my girlfriend...?"  
  
Vivien: "Yes, Tom...."  
  
They hug each other and walk away.  
  
CandyRobot: "The first couple is together!!!"  
  
She looks around again.  
  
A few boys hide their heads.  
  
CandyRobot: "Heehee.... You can hide! But I can feel you! And nothing will stop me! Hmmmmm..... Buuuut..... I'll pick a girl next, I think..... Hmmmm.... You!!!"  
  
CandyRobot looks at a little girl with short brown hair.  
  
CandyRobot: "Come to me and tell me, who's the boy who lives in your heart?"  
  
The little girl blushes and walks on stage.  
  
Tuck: "TARA???"  
  
Brad: "You know her?"  
  
Tuck: "Y...yeah...well...she's new in my class... Her sister goes to this school as well..."  
  
Brad: "Hey lil' brother. Is there a secret you want to tell me?" *wink*  
  
Tuck: "N...no....I've no secrets...."  
  
Brad: "Heh... We'll see...."  
  
Tara blushes more.  
  
CandyRobot: "Well... Can you see him?"  
  
Tara: "Yes...."  
  
CandyRobot: "Okay! You like somebody? Who is it?"  
  
Tara: "Um....*red like a tomato* It's...um.....the little boy over there... With black hair and the red pullover with the black stripe on it...."  
  
CandyRobot: "Will you tell us his name?"  
  
Tara: "His name is Tuck...."  
  
CandyRobot: "Okay Tuck! Come here! Here's a sweet lil' girl waiting for you!!!"  
  
Brad: "Noooo secrets!!! I hide NOOOO secrets!!!"  
  
Tuck: "Hrrrmpf......"  
  
Tuck walks on stage as well.  
  
Tara looks at him. She's got heartbeating.  
  
Tara: "Um....yeah...Tuck...eh...I....wrote...a little poem for...you..."  
  
CandyRobot: "Will you read it?"  
  
Tara nods. CandyRobot gives her the microphone.  
  
Tara: "Oh...okay...*blush* Dear Tuck, you're so very sweet and always when I see you, my heart starts to beat. I always think of you, believe me, that is true. You're just the cutest boy I know and how you act is real "wow". You're the only boy in my life and when I grow up I want to be your wife! Want you to be my boyfriend Tucky I hope your answer makes me lucky..."  
  
Tara blushes more and looks at Tuck. The audience goes "aaaaaaawwwwww".  
  
Tuck looks at her with open mouth and wide open eyes.  
  
Tuck: "Um....um...um.....*blush* So....*hrm* You....real....want...to be my...wife....when we...grow up.....Tara?"  
  
Tara: "Eh... No.... I just c...couldn't find another word..... Well.... Maybe...um....if you want...."  
  
Tuck blushes: "Well....um....I....didn't know you...are here.... And...."  
  
Tucks look over to Brad who holds his belly because he's laughing.  
  
Tuck: "Okay......hrrrrmpf...... *takes the microphone* Brad!!! I'm sure you'd pee in your pants before you go on this stage and tell us that you're in love!!! And if you don't stop laughing RIGHT NOW! I'll say her name!!!"  
  
Brad looks at Tuck and stops laughing.  
  
Jenny: "You're in love Brad?"  
  
Brad: "U...um.....heh......eh......yes...um...I...."  
  
Tuck: "Well..."*hrm*   
  
He looks at Tara again.  
  
Tuck: "Thank you, Tara, for the poem... I'm really really REALLY flattered.... And....um.....I.....like you too....."  
  
Tara: "Will...you give me an answer...?"  
  
Tuck: "Oh.....The answer is....yes....."  
  
CandyRobot: "There we go!"  
  
She smiles.  
  
Tara hugs Tuck: "Wheeee! I'm so happy!!!"  
  
Tuck: "Heheheh.....yeah....me...too...."  
  
Tara smiles at Tuck, takes his hand and both walk down from the stage.  
  
CandyRobot: "Well.... 2 couples in this big room!!! We need more to start the party!" *giggles*   
  
CandyRobot looks around again. Tuck and Tara sit down next to the chairs on the floor.  
  
Jenny: "Tuck...has got a girlfriend now?"  
  
Brad: "Um.... Yes... I guess Tara and Tuck are together now...."  
  
Brad touches Jenny's hand.  
  
Jenny blushes: "Brad? What are you doing?"  
  
Brad: "Um.... Nothing...."   
  
Brad put's his hand away.  
  
CandyRobot looks still around. Her sight stops and she looks at Sheldon.  
  
CandyRobot: "Ohhhohhh.... I feel a strooong heartbeat! Hey! Come over to me!"  
  
Sheldon looks at CandyRobot. He shakes a little. Then he walks slowly on the big stage.  
  
Jenny: "Oh NO! She picked Sheldon!!! Oh my.... I knew this day will not be mine...."  
  
Brad: "Heheh, don't worry.... You don't have to go on the stage if you don't want."  
  
CandyRobot: "Well.... Heehee.... Who's your dreamgirl?"  
  
Sheldon blushes deep red and shiffles with his feet.  
  
Sheldon: "Ehm...eh....d...do...I real....have...t...to tell...?"  
  
CandyRobot: "Sure!!! That's why I'm here!!! Tell me and I'll help you to get her!"  
  
Sheldon looks over to Jenny who hides her face in her hands.  
  
Sheldon: "N.....No......NO! I will not tell anything!!!"  
  
He runs off the stage.  
  
CandyRobot: "Well... Not everybody will get his or her love. But I'll not give up helping him..."  
  
Sheldon, who stands next to the front door looks at her. CandyRobot winks at him. Sheldon smiles a little and sits down on the floor.  
  
CandyRobot: "Okay.... Hmmmm..... Is here somebody else with heartbeating?"  
  
She looks into the audience and sees Jenny.  
  
CandyRobot: "Hey sis? What about you?"  
  
Jenny looks at CandyRobot and stands up. She walks on the stage. Brad looks at her.  
  
CandyRobot: "Well, Jenny! My sister! Your electonic heart was beating as well. Why? Are you in love?"  
  
Jenny: "Um.... Eh.... My heart was beating because you picked Sheldon."  
  
CandyRobot: "Oh! Do you like him?"   
  
Jenny: "No....um... I mean yes... But only as a friend!"  
  
Somebody screames "yay". It was Brad who holds his mouth right now.  
  
CandyRobot: "But why where your heart beating then?"  
  
Jenny: "Because he's EMBARASSING!"  
  
CandyRobot: "Uh...? I don't think so...."  
  
Jenny: "You don't think so.... But ME!!!"  
  
A few boys and girls scream: "Go Jenny! Sheldon Lee! Comic Geek! Sheldon Lee! Comic Geek!!!......."  
  
Sheldon stands up and walks outside.  
  
CandyRobot: "Wow... You can be real mean Jenny...."  
  
Jenny: "I'm sorry... But he's annoying me all the time..."  
  
CandyRobot: "Did you talk to him?"  
  
Jenny: "A million times..."  
  
CandyRobot: "Okay then. You can leave Jenny! Somebody else???" ^.~  
  
Jenny walks off the stage and back to Brad.  
  
Jenny: "Why did you scream, Brad?"  
  
Brad: "Oh....Um.... I'm proud of you..."  
  
Jenny: "Why?"  
  
Brad: "You told everybody that you like Sheldon only as a friend!"  
  
Jenny: "Yes... And I hurt him.... That's soooo great!"  
  
Brad: "Um....no.... That's not great.... But it's great you could say it without feeling bad!"  
  
Jenny: "You think so?"  
  
Brad: "Yes..."  
  
He looks into Jenny's eyes. Jenny blushes.  
  
Jenny: "Um... Brad.... What....?"  
  
Brad: "Oh...heh.... Nothing...."  
  
Jenny looks confused.  
  
CandyRobot brings 4 other couples together. Then the party starts. Music begins to play and the couples start to dance.  
  
Tuck: "Um....Tara.... Do you wanna dance?"  
  
Tara: "Yes, Tuck..."  
  
Tuck takes Tara's hand and starts to dance with her.  
  
Brad walks around: "Hmmm.... Should....I do it now? CandyRobot won't help me.... She doesn't like me..."  
  
Jenny went to the car to get some oil. She comes back and looks at Brad.  
  
Jenny: "What do you want to do...?"  
  
Brad: "UH! Um...heh...oh...Jenny...I didn't hear you come.... That was fast..."  
  
Jenny: "You're weird today, Brad...."  
  
CandyRobot walks outside. She sees Sheldon sitting on a rock.  
  
CandyRobot: "Hey, Sheldon!"  
  
Sheldon looks at her: "Oh....hi..."  
  
CandyRobot: "I'm sorry I couldn't help you..."  
  
Sheldon: "It's okay... You did enough...."  
  
CandyRobot: "You really like her, don't you?"  
  
Sheldon: "Oh yes, I do.... She's great! So cool! A hero to cuddle!"  
  
CandyRobot: "Heeheehee.... You're cute!"  
  
Sheldon: "Yes? *sigh* I don't think so... I'm a mess up...."  
  
CandyRobot: "Don't say that.... You're not a mess up. I think you're nice!"  
  
Sheldon smiles: "Thank you.... Your name is Candy?"  
  
CandyRobot: "Yes... Or CandyRobot..."  
  
Sheldon: "Nice name..."  
  
Suddenly Mrs Wakeman appeares and runs to CandyRobot and grabs her hand.  
  
Mrs W: "ME-20!!! Could you help me??? He's here!!! He IS here!!!"  
  
She runs with Candy back into the school building.  
  
CandyRobot screams: "I'll come back later, Sheldon!!!"  
  
Sheldon: "Yeaheheheh...."  
  
Mrs Wakeman points to a little man with white hair.  
  
Mrs W: "Please... Could you help me to get his attention, ME-20?"  
  
CandyRobot: "I'll try..."  
  
CandyRobot walks over to the director.  
  
Director: "Ahhh.... Hey.... Our little Cupid... Very pretty.... I knew Mrs Wakeman will do good work."  
  
CandyRobot: "Yes... She did! Heehee! Do you like her?"  
  
Director: "Sure! She's great! I love technical things. And she's a real nice woman!"  
  
CandyRobot: "You've got a crush on her, eh?" ^.~  
  
Director: "Um...heheh....well....yes...."  
  
CandyRobot: "That's great! Mum, you can come over!"  
  
Mrs Wakeman walks out of the bushes where she was hiding. She's blushing.  
  
Director: "A....Alice?"  
  
He looks at CandyRobot and grins.  
  
Director: "You little cupid, you...."  
  
Mrs W: "Yes, she's a great little cupid, isn't she?"  
  
Director: "Yes, she is, of course... Do you want to dance? Alice?"  
  
Mrs W: "Yes! I'd love it..."  
  
They walk into the building. CandyRobot walks back where Sheldon was sitting. But he's away.  
  
CandyRobot: "Hmmm... Where could he be? On toilet?"  
  
Inside is Brad sitting on a bench with Jenny.  
  
Brad: "Well Jenny.... The reason why I act so...weird is....because I want to tell you something..... But first...um....Read that please...."  
  
Brad gives Jenny a Card. It's formed like a heart. Jenny starts reading.  
  
Jenny: "Dear Jenny, I wish you a nice first Valentines Day and I hope we'll have a lot of fun. Jenny, I like you very much and you're the only thing I can think about. I know you're a Robot-Girl. But you make me happy. Sweet Jenny, will you be my girl, or better, Robotfriend?"  
  
Jenny looks at Brad who blushes deep red and looks on the floor playing with his thumbs.  
  
Brad: "Um.....W...what do you say, Jenny...?"  
  
Jenny: "Brad.... I.....I didn't knew....? I....thought you're my best friend...only..... But now you tell me....hmmmm...."  
  
Brad: "Jenny.... It's okay.... You're my friend and...if you want...my girlfriend....."  
  
Jenny: "Brad....I....uh....MUM???"  
  
Brad and Jenny look at Mrs Wakeman who's dancing with the director.  
  
Jenny: "That's the real reason why she built Candy?"  
  
Brad: "Uh...yes....I guess... Will you give me an answer? Jenny?"  
  
Jenny: "Um...yes...later, Brad... I've to find out what's going on..."  
  
Jenny stands up and walks over to Mrs Wakeman. Brad looks sad.  
  
Jenny: "Mum? What's going on here? Why are you dancing with the Director???"  
  
Mrs W: "Oh....*hrm* Well, XJ-9.... I am in...love...."  
  
Director: "Hahahaha...cute lil' Robot Girl... Sometimes a few things can change suddenly.... But I promise you I'll never hurt her!"  
  
Jenny: "Um, heh, yes, I believe you... But....Mum? I can't believe you smile.... Am I still dreaming?"  
  
Mrs W: "No Jenny, you're awake and I'm just happy."  
  
Jenny: "Mum!!! Am I real awake??? You just called me Jenny!!!"  
  
Mrs W: "Oh...I did...? Heh... Well, I said I'm happy... George is so nice and loving..."  
  
Director: "You too, Alice... Do you want to go outside for a walk?"  
  
Mrs W: "Sure! I'll be back in 1 hour, XJ-9!"  
  
Jenny: "No....I'm awake..." -_-  
  
CandyRobot comes in and sees Jenny.  
  
CandyRobot: "Oh Jenny.... I know you don't like him. But did you see Sheldon somewhere?"  
  
Jenny: "No... I didn't see him.... You....you STUPID CUPID...ROBOT!!!"  
  
CandyRobot: "Wh....what's wrong Jenny? D...did I do something wrong?"  
  
Jenny: "You brought mum and the director together! Know you how embarassing that is? For me? All my classmates will point at me and say: "There walks Jenny! Her mum is in love with the director!!!" It's horrible!!!"  
  
CandyRobot: "I think they're a cute couple... And I'll visit this school too soon... I'll help you!"  
  
Jenny: "You can't help me! Only when you make the director disappear!!!"  
  
Jenny walks away.  
  
Suddenly Sheldon walks out of a room next to the stage.  
  
CandyRobot: "Hey!!! Sheldon!!! I searched you!!!"  
  
Sheldon: "Heh.... Sorry... I wanted to be alone for a moment...."  
  
Suddenly both are quiet and look at each other. CandyRobot smiles.  
  
CandyRobot: "Wanna dance? Sheldon?"  
  
Sheldon: "Oh...sure...why not...?"  
  
CandyRobot grabs his hands and starts to dance.  
  
Brad looks at all the people who are dancing and sighs. Tuck sees him and walks to his brother.  
  
Tuck: "Hey Brad! What's wrong?"  
  
Brad: "Jenny didn't gave me an answer... I think she doesn't like me that way..."  
  
Tuck: "Awww... Come on! I'm sure she likes you!!!"  
  
Brad: "I'll see... But I did everything I wanted to do... I've no ideas..."  
  
Tuck: "Go for a walk with her! And you can tell her what you feel then!"  
  
Brad: "Heh.... I think you're right...."  
  
Tara: "Hey Tuck? Are you tired about dancing? Heehee...okay...."  
  
Tara sits down on the bench next to Tuck and cuddles against his chest.  
  
Tuck blushes: "Tara...."  
  
Brad: "How cute...heh....I'll go and search Jenny."  
  
Tuck: "Yes, do that!"  
  
CandyRobot stops dancing and looks into Sheldon's eyes.  
  
Sheldon: "What's wrong, Candy?"  
  
CandyRobot: "Um....nothing.... I just think I've to ask mum what's wrong with my heart.... It's beating too strong..."  
  
Sheldon: "Heh....um....real...?"  
  
CandyRobot: "Yes... It's beating like crazy... Did I drink too much oil...? Hmmmm..."  
  
Sheldon: "I...don't think so....."  
  
CandyRobot: "Why?"  
  
Sheldon: "Because...um....let's go into this room. I'll check it out..."  
  
CandyRobot: "Are you good with electronic things?"  
  
Sheldon: "Yes!!! I can find out what's wrong.... Come..."  
  
CandyRobot and Sheldon walk into the room next to the stage.  
  
Sheldon: "Okay, Candy. Sit down there..."  
  
CandyRobot: "Okay..."  
  
She sits down on a table. Sheldon feels her chest. Then he puts his ear against it.  
  
Sheldon: "Wow... That's PRETTY fast....And loud... Is it supposed to be so loud?"  
  
CandyRobot: "Not at all... But my second heart is activated right now...."  
  
Sheldon: "Ohhhh....heh..... A second heart?"  
  
CandyRobot: "Yes, it makes me feel the feelings from others!"  
  
Sheldon: "Ohhh... That's cool! That's why you always picked the guys who are in love....eh?"  
  
CandyRobot: "Yes...."  
  
Sheldon: "Oh my.... You KNEW I'm in love... Oh god....."  
  
CandyRobot: "Yes.... Hmmmm.... You're somehow the reason why my heart beats so fast.... I don't know why.... But in yout near, it happens..."  
  
Sheldon blushes: "Oh my...... Oh....my....."  
  
CandyRobot: "What?"  
  
Sheldon: "Oh...nothing.... I think I found out why your heart beats like crazy..."  
  
CandyRobot: "Yes??? Awww! Please Dr. Sheldon!!! *takes his hand* Tell me! Why is it beating???"  
  
Sheldon: "Well....."  
  
CandyRobot: "Uh? Yours is beating too right now... I mean...fast....."  
  
Sheldon: "Heh, yeah....it...is...because you...act so...cute......"  
  
CandyRobot: "Heehee....awwww.... Um... Cute? Oh my... Sure!!! I think you're cute too!!! Very cute!!!"  
  
Sheldon: "Oh....heh...yes? Awwww....... I'm not...."  
  
CandyRobot grabs his jacket: "Oh yes!!! You are!!!"  
  
Sheldon: "Heh.....oh god...oh god....."  
  
Brad walks outside and searches Jenny. He finds her sitting on a bench looking on the ground.  
  
Brad: "Hey Jenny..."  
  
Jenny: "Brad? Why.....oh......hmmm....nothing....sit down..."  
  
Brad: "Are you mad at me, Jenny?"  
  
Jenny: "No... I'm not mad at you...."  
  
Brad: "Tell me what's wrong? I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable today... I wanted to make you feel happy...."  
  
Jenny looks at him and smiles.  
  
Jenny: "I am happy... But your card made me feel....weird..... I thought you're my best friend... And then you tell me that you love me...."  
  
Brad: "Yes....*sigh* I couldn't stand it any longer.... This feeling in my heart when I see you.... I thought it would be a great idea to tell you today..."  
  
Jenny: "Brad.... I'm so surprised.... Still... I don't know what to say...."  
  
Brad: "Just say nothing...."  
  
Brad gets closer to Jenny and kisses her.   
  
Jenny: "Oh.....Brad...."  
  
She looks at him and hugs him.  
  
Brad: "Heh... I knew you'll say yes..."  
  
Jenny: "Hey... I didn't say anything!!!"  
  
Brad laughes: "I know! I was just kidding!"  
  
Jenny tickles Brad: "Youuu!!!"  
  
Brad: "WAAAHHH!!! STOP JENNY!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!"  
  
Jenny stops. Hugs him again and whispers into his ear.  
  
Jenny: "Yes....Bradley......"  
  
Meanwhile, Tuck and Tara walked outside as well and sit down on 2 swings.  
  
Tuck: "You surprised me, Tara... I always thought you're a shy one..."  
  
Tara: "I am... But you make me feel better..."  
  
Tuck: "Awww.....Tara.... Can I push you?"  
  
Tara: "Yes." *giggles*  
  
Tuck: "Your hair looks great!"  
  
Tara: "Thank you...." *blush*  
  
Tuck: "Tara?"  
  
Tara: "Yes?"  
  
Tuck: "My heart is beating fast..."  
  
Tara stops the swing and goes to Tuck. She hugs him.  
  
Tara: "That's sweet.... Heehee...... I....love you...Tuck...."  
  
Tuck: "Wellll....I...love you...too......heheh....."  
  
Sheldon and CandyRobot are still in the room next to the stage.  
  
CandyRobot: "I can't believe Jenny doesn't like you....."  
  
Sheldon: "Yeah....heh.... I look horrible..."  
  
CandyRobot: "No... You don't!"  
  
Sheldon: "Yes I do.... She said that...."  
  
CandyRobot: "That's not true.... You look cute.... Well... You've got this freckles but that's not bad.... Your heart is pure like gold!"  
  
Sheldon: "Heh.... You're nice, Candy...."  
  
CandyRobot: "You too.... Um.... Will you tell me what's wrong with my heart?"  
  
Sheldon: "Oh....heh....yeah... It seems like you...."  
  
CandyRobot: "What?"  
  
Sheldon: "You're in love, Candy..."  
  
CandyRobot: "Uh? Me? In love?"  
  
Sheldon: "Yes..."  
  
CandyRobot: "With you?"  
  
Sheldon: "UM! I...heheheh....I don't kn....know.... Do you think you are...?"  
  
CandyRobot: "Hmmmm...."  
  
CandyRobot looks into Sheldon's eyes and gets heartbeating.  
  
Sheldon: "Hm?" *smiles*  
  
CandyRobot: "Oh....god....yes...I am....."  
  
Sheldon blushes: "Awww...... Why?"   
  
CandyRobot: "You're so cute... Really cute..."  
  
Sheldon looks at CandyRobot. She smiles very sweet and takes his hand.  
  
Sheldon: "Heh.... I....think...you're pretty cute....too... Yes... You're so.....sweet....heh....."  
  
CandyRobot pulls Sheldon closer to her and kisses him on the left cheek.  
  
CandyRobot: "Heh...I'm sorry..."  
  
Sheldon puts his hand on his cheek. He looks surprised.  
  
Sheldon: "Y....you...k...kissed....me...? On...m...my...cheek???"  
  
CandyRobot: "Heh...yes.... If you didn't like it... I'm sorry..."  
  
Sheldon: "N...no...It....it's just th...that..... Ohhhh...god....."  
  
CandyRobot: "Heh... What?"  
  
Sheldon: "C...Candy.... I....I really think you...are cute...."  
  
CandyRobot smiles: "Yes?"  
  
Sheldon: "Y....yes.... B....but.... I can't hook....up with you...."  
  
CandyRobot: "Why not? Hmmmm.... You don't like me the same way.....?"  
  
Sheldon: "Um....well.... I really like you.... But in my mind is still Jenny...."  
  
CandyRobot starts to cry a little: "Yes.... I understand....."  
  
Sheldon: "UH? I'm sorry.... I'm real sorry... Please don't cry....."  
  
CandyRobot: "I'm sorry too... I couldn't bring you together with Jenny..."  
  
Sheldon: "No.... It's okay... It was stupid of me to believe it would work... She doesn't like me.... And I knew that..."  
  
CandyRobot: "I can feel the pain in your heart... It makes me feel even worse.... I could've talked to her....."  
  
Sheldon: "No... She wouldn't like me that way.... Never..."  
  
CandyRobot: "Hmmm.... We'll see...."  
  
CandyRobot stands up and walks out of the door.  
  
Sheldon: "What will she do?"  
  
CandyRobot walks outside and sees Brad and Jenny sitting on the bench. She walks over to them.  
  
CandyRobot: "Hey Jenny! I wanted to tell you that...."  
  
Brad: "Hey CandyCupid uh....I mean CandyRobot.... I asked Jenny if she wants to be my girlfriend! And she said yes!!! Heh... It worked without your help..."  
  
CandyRobot: "Uh...um....eh......"  
  
Jenny: "What do you want to tell me sis?"  
  
CandyRobot: "W...well...uh...nevermind......"  
  
CandyRobot walks back to the room. But Sheldon isn't there anymore.  
  
CandyRobot: "Oh no... What can I tell him...?"  
  
Sheldon: "Oh.... Hey! I got some Coke.... I was thirsty.... What did you do Candy?"  
  
CandyRobot: "Oh... There you are.... Heh.... Um.... I wanted to talk to Jenny about you... But..."  
  
Sheldon: "What?"  
  
CandyRobot: "She and Brad...are...."  
  
Sheldon: "A couple?"  
  
CandyRobot: "Yes.... But....Sheldon....Please don't..."  
  
She turns around and sees him running out of the door.  
  
CandyRobot: "...run away.... *sigh* Sheldon....."  
  
CandyRobot goes for a walk. She looks sad.  
  
CandyRobot: "Hmmmm.... I don't get why he doesn't like me that way.... I really really like him.... He doesn't seem to notice it..."  
  
She kicks a stone.   
  
CandyRobot: "It's not fair.... I love him.... Yes! I do...."  
  
Jenny: "You love him?"  
  
CandyRobot gasps and looks behind her. Jenny is standind there with open mouth.  
  
CandyRobot: "Oh Jenny, I....I....."  
  
Jenny: "Yes, I heared what you said.... Um.... First of all, mum said that we'll be alone for this weekend. She wants to be with her sweet "Georgie"!"  
  
CandyRobot: "Georgie? His name is Gorgie???"  
  
Jenny: "No... She just calles him Georgie... His real name is George..."  
  
CandyRobot: "Ah....heh..."  
  
Jenny: "Oh yes... And she said I've to deactivate your second heart."  
  
Jenny puts the key into CandyRobot's back and the wings disappear.  
  
CandyRobot: "Aaaawwww..... I feel so empty now..... I can't feel the hearts beating anymore..."  
  
Jenny: "Awww.... Come on sis.... I think you felt like this when your second heart was still activated, too...."  
  
CandyRobot: "Yes...."  
  
Jenny: "You really like Sheldon, don't you?"  
  
CandyRobot nods and starts to cry. Jenny hugs her.  
  
Jenny: "Shall I talk to him?"  
  
CandyRobot: "You could try.... But it's impossible.... He loves YOU!"  
  
Jenny: "But I don't love HIM and I've Brad.... You love him..... I guess I'll be your cupid this time.... Believe me! You'll get your sweetheart!"  
  
Jenny winks and goes back into the school building.  
  
CandyRobot flies on a tree and looks at 2 dogs which play on the big meadow.  
  
CandyRobot: "I'm just a stupid Robot..... I'd like to be a real Teenager....."  
  
Suddenly a shadow appeares above her. She screams and then she's away. Somebody kidnapped her. But who?  
  
Jenny finds Sheldon in a dark corner crying.  
  
Jenny: "Sheldon? Why are you crying?"  
  
Sheldon: "J...Jenny...uh....I.....um...."  
  
Jenny: "Do you know what you're doing right now?"  
  
Sheldon: "Crying?"  
  
Jenny: "NO! You're breaking Candy's heart!!!"  
  
Sheldon: "Wh...what? B...but...why?"  
  
Jenny: "Sheldon! Are you so stupid? Or do you just act like you were?"  
  
Sheldon: "Uh...what? But....She...loves me?"  
  
Jenny: "Yes! Can't you see it???"  
  
Sheldon: "Hmmmm....well.....She said...it....But.....I love...."  
  
Jenny: "Sheldon!!! Forget it!!! I have Brad! He's my sweetheart! And if you really want a girlfriend then try it with Candy!!! Or don't you like her?"  
  
Sheldon: "Um.... Sure..... I like her.... But I'm afraid that...."  
  
Jenny: "You shouldn't be afraid! She loves you!"  
  
Sheldon: "Uh.... You're right.... I'll ask her!"  
  
Sheldon walks outside and gasps. A big black hole is on the ground.  
  
Sheldon: "J....Jenny?"  
  
Jenny: "What, Sheldon? Do you need.......help....?"  
  
Jenny gets big eyes and stares at the hole.  
  
Jenny: "Oh my god.... Candy is away!!! Sheldon! I've to search her!"  
  
Sheldon: "Sure...."  
  
Jenny activates her jetpacks and flies down into the hole. It's very dark and there are noises everywhere. Jenny flies deeper and uses a light.  
  
Jenny: "What the heck....!!!"  
  
Jenny sees a big red thing what moves fast. She flies up. The red thing follows her.  
  
Jenny: "Oh my goood!!! What IS that???"  
  
Jenny flies out of the hole.  
  
The big red thing jumps out of it as well.  
  
It's a biiiig Red Robot-like Monster which is holding CandyRobot in one of his "hands".  
  
Robot-Monster: "Hahahahaha!!! How CUTE! Another toy!!!"  
  
Jenny: "I'm NOT a toy!!! And now give Candy back!!!"  
  
Robot-Monster: "No!!! She's MINE now!!!"  
  
Jenny: "Candy is NOT yours! Give her back!"  
  
The Robot-Monster looks at Jenny and spits fire and ice at her.  
  
Jenny: "Oh my god! What's that?"  
  
Robot-Monster: "Muahahahahaha! That's my favourite weapon! I love to see my toys jump around!"  
  
Jenny: "Grrrrr..... I'M NOT A TOY! CANDY IS NOT A TOY! AND NOW GIVE HER BACK!!!"  
  
Robot-Monster: "You really want her back? Okay...."  
  
Jenny: "What...?"  
  
Robot-Monster: "There you go!"  
  
The Robot Monster puts CandyRobot on the ground.  
  
Jenny: "Um...."  
  
Then the Robot-Monster goes away slowly. Jenny tries to fly to Candy, but then the Robot-Monster runs back to them.  
  
Robot-Monster: "Did I forget something? Hmmmm.....No...."  
  
The Robot-Monster turns around again and stamps on CandyRobot.  
  
Jenny: "CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANDYYYYYYYYYYY!!!"  
  
The Robot-Monster looks at her. Then it's being sarcastic.  
  
Robot-Moster: "Aaaawwww..... DID I stamp on your sweet toy??? I'm soooo sorry! Come! I'll buy a new one! Hahahahahahahahahahaaaa!!!"  
  
Jenny: "Yeah........you really should pay for that..........RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Jenny uses her biggest laser and shoots it on the Monster-Robot.   
  
Monster-Robot: "AAAARGH!!!!!"  
  
Then it explodes.  
  
Jenny has got her eyes closed. Then she opens them again and sees Sheldon running to the destroyed CandyRobot.  
  
Jenny: "Sheldon!!!"  
  
Sheldon: "NOOOO!!! What did it do??? Candy!!! Oh my god!!!"  
  
He starts to cry badly.  
  
Jenny: "Sheldon.... It's my fault..... I didn't help her....."  
  
Sheldon: "No.... It's not y....your fault......You....d...did your...b....best....."  
  
Tuck, Tara and Brad appear.  
  
Brad: "Oh my god! What happened Jenny?"  
  
Tuck: "Yes! What happened?"  
  
Tara gasps: "ISN'T THAT CANDYROBOT??? She's....destroyed...... I TALKED to her! Oh my god....."  
  
Tara hugs Tuck and starts to cry, too.  
  
Jenny picks all pieces up and puts them into a big bag.  
  
Jenny: "I'll bring that home.... Mum will look at it and we'll see...."  
  
She flies away.  
  
Tuck: "Yeah, Brad.... Let's go home.... It's almost dinner time...."  
  
Brad: "Yes. Come..."  
  
Tuck: "Wanna eat with us Tara?"  
  
Tara: "Yes, thank you."  
  
Brad: "Sheldon? What's with you? Will you stay here?"  
  
Sheldon says nothing.  
  
Brad: "Okay, I guess...um....that means yes.....?"  
  
Sheldon stays still quiet.  
  
Brad: "Okay....."  
  
Brad, Tuck and Tara walk away.  
  
Sheldon sits on the ground looking at a feather in the gras.  
  
Sheldon: *sobs* "That....that's from her wings...."  
  
Sheldon picks it up. He sees a little golden key which lied under the feather.  
  
Sheldon: "Uh?"  
  
He picks it up as well.   
  
Sheldon: "Hmmmm.... I wonder..... Yes..... That could be the key which activated her second heart.....hmmmm....."  
  
He stands up.  
  
Sheldon: "I'm so, so, so, stupid.... Why didn't I tell her that I like her? Why was I confused? I knew that Jenny doesn't like me.... But I had still hopes.... And now I've nothing...."  
  
He walks away, with the key in his hands and a broken heart.  
  
The end! 


End file.
